1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing lure apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved weedless fishing lure apparatus wherein the hook portions of opposing shanks are contiguous with and aligned with opposing shanks to prevent engagement of the hooks with various under water projections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ever present consideration in fishing is the snagging and engagement of a fishing hook with an underlying projection such as vegetation, debris, and the like. This associated engagement with such structure above and below a fishing body of water has been a source of frustration and associated loss of fishing hooks and time associated with the fishing sport. Prior art structure has been available to prevent such engagement and is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,090 to Cooper and 4,782,618 to Rainey formed of a more complex organization limiting application in fishing environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,191 to Gentry sets forth an artificial fishing lure formed with a spinner assembly operative with and cooperative with a central fishing hook.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved weedless fishing lure as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.